rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Innuendo
Innuendos are a type of jokes, in this case, referring to anything related to the act of sex. Rocko's Modern Life is laden with innuendos. Here is a list of these innuendos. Season 1 No Pain, No Gain *One of the video game characters says "we're gonna make you squeal, Piggy," then tickles a pig's crotch. This in itself is a parody of the rape scene from the movie Deliverance. Who Gives a Buck *The title is a parody of the term, "who gives a f*ck." *The weasel shopkeeper once says "Why don't you just jump in on our doggie-style bowl ride? Everybody on their hands and knees!". *The All-Scottish Show's initials are "A-S-S." Leap Frogs *The plot centers around Mrs. Bighead attempting to seduce Rocko, examples of these attempts include: **Mrs. Bighead spiking Rocko's lemonade with Spanish Fly, a legendary aphrodisiac. **Mrs. Bighead having Rocko zip up her dress *When Rocko is shown working in his yard, the opening chords to Simon and Garfunkel's "Mrs. Robinson" play and Mrs. Bighead's leg enters the frame, a direct reference to the The Graduate (a classic movie in which an older married woman seduces a young man). *Mrs. Bighead then gives him a wad of cash, and just as he is about to leave with no shirt on and a hand full of money, Mr. Bighead comes in. Rocko then exclaims that it's "not what it looks like." *There is a scene in which Mrs. Bighead implores Rocko to touch her eyeballs, and the dialogue is as if they were breasts. *In the final scene, we see the Bigheads breaking plates and appear to be excited at the sexual level. *Lastly after they land on the floor, we are shown wide shot of their house with a fireworks display while Mrs. Bighead moans, "Oh, Ed," in a sexual manner. Bedfellows *Heffer asks if he can sleep with Rocko, which could be misconstrued as Heffer wanting to have sex with Rocko. *When Rocko uses the bathroom he is seen naked. *Heffer parties with nudists in Rocko's backyard, one of whom strips off Rocko's clothes *Mrs. Bighead spies on the nudist party in Rocko's backyard. This could be mistaken for voyeurism. *At the end of the episode, we hear Mrs. Bighead partying with the nudists. **Also, Rocko watches Mrs. Bighead partying with the nudists. This could also be mistaken for voyeurism. Skid Marks * When Rocko gets his eyes examined, the eye doctor cups Rocko's eyes and asks him to cough, alluding to a prostate exam. Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic *The Suck-o-matic is shown with a button depicting an image of a dog beside a minus sign and two baseballs while Rocko says "Maybe we should try the neutering device later." *A voyeuristic gopher is shown staring at the naked fairies in Rocko's garden. To Heck and Back * This episode marks the first appearance of the Chokey Chicken, whose name derives from the slang term for Masturbation Choking the Chicken. Canned *In one of Rockos's temporary jobs, ('Specialty Phone Operator') Rocko is seen talking on a phone, flatly saying, "Oh baby" three times into the phone until he realizes he is talking to Mrs. Bighead and they both hang up. In the same scene, in the background there is a sign on the wall that says 'REMEMBER: Be Hot, Be Naughty, Be Courteous.' *The rhino's name is Mr. Horny. "Horny" is slang for someone desperate to have sex. Carnival Knowledge *At some point in this episode, there is a sign for a carnival ride that clearly says "Elevator to Hell". The word "Hell" is not replaced with "heck" or "Hades" nor is it blocked by something strategically placed; later airings of the episode don't edit the sign at all. *In one scene, Slippy is reading a magazine called "Playslug" (a reference to Playboy), showing a big-breasted slug on the cover. *The episode title is a play on the phrase "Carnal knowledge", a euphemism for sexual intercourse. *All of the animals on the Merry Go Round (a beaver, a snake, and a chicken) are used in sexual euphemisms. Sand in Your Navel *There's a nude beach which Rocko takes off his trunks and put on his head then the censor guy come and censor Rocko's butt. *Rocko somehow manages to get stuck in Gladys's cleavage, which is then followed by her yelling "HOW DAAAARE YOOOU!!!!" *About halfway through the episode, Rocko hops a fence into a nude beach and a censor is placed over his buttocks and crotch. Shortly afterwards, he bumps into Gladys again and his censor bar falls off in front of her. *After Rocko says, "I think she likes me", a walrus with a pipe appears and tells Rocko, "Boy, you've got a buoy in your pants", which is a euphemism for an erection. Cabin Fever *Rocko, Heffer and Bev Bighead were playing strip poker. Rocko's Happy Sack *The title itself is an innuendo (alluding to the scrotum). Flu-In-U-Enza *In addition to having a suggestive name, Rocko's sadistic doctor Dr. Bendova cups Rocko's eyeballs (as one would do with testicles) and asks him to cough, and then is implied to give him a prostate exam with a rubber glove. Later, Bendova appears as a professional wrestler known as "The Proctologist of Pain." Who's For Dinner? *Heffer's grandfather mistakes Rocko (a wallaby) for a beaver and says "I can smell a beaver from 30 miles away," a reference to the female anatomy. **Also, after Rocko inadvertently drives Heffer away from the house, Grandpa Wolfe says "I say we eat the beaver!" This is an obvious reference to cunnilingus. *When Heffer finds a tombstone which he believed was his father's, he notices the engraving says, "here lies a big wet cat." Because a cat is sometimes referred to as a pussycat, the reference here is to a "big wet pussy" meaning a woman's genitals. Love Spanked *At the beginning of the episode when Rocko is lusting over Melba, his beating heart goes back and forth through his body; and when it goes under his tail, the heart shape has hairs on the arches of the heart—looking similar to a scrotum with pubic hair on it. *Heffer puts down on Rocko's personal ad "I am adventurous and will try anything once. Twice if you're lucky!" *On one of Rocko's dates, the girl pins him down and says "How bout we trade math equations, baby!" *One of the dating show contestants has "an unbearable fetish for short wallabies". *During the dating show segment, as the third contestant is being introduced, an animation of a jack hammer is displayed within Rocko's head, a metaphor for sexual intecourse. **Also, the host says that the third date spends a lot of time on the couch, which can be interpreted in one of two ways. *At the end of the episode when Heffer is showing Rocko the ad he placed in the newspaper, a line of it reads, "Let me dance in your lovecups and serve you tea." The word "lovecups" refers to a bra. Clean Lovin *A train is seen entering a tunnel, mimicking intercourse. *A slice of bread being buttered is also seen, alluding to ejaculation. *We hear escalating squeaky sounds coming from the garage. When Rocko opens the garage, we see Spunky laying in a post-coital pose, and an unidentified liquid under the mop (implied to be semen). *Later on, Spunky's psychologist takes a strange attraction to the mop and says he must “have a word alone” with it. After he closes the door, the same squeaking sounds are heard, implying that he is also having sex with the mop. This is corroborated when he and the mop are seen dating later in the episode. Unbalanced Load *On their (Rocko and Spunky's) way to the laundry, we will pause the image and we can see Felch Donuts on the background with the word "felch" being an allusion to felliato, a type of oral sex. Season 2 Tickled Pinky *The sign on the jackhammer says "JACK ALL YOU WANT." Road Rash *When the No Tell Motel employee asks Rocko and Heffer how long they will be in the room, Rocko says all night making him surprised. The camera then pans outside the No Tell Motel, where beds can be heard springing, while Heffer mutters Sheila's name in his sleep. This scene implied that it was a motel used for prostitution, and has been banned from reruns and deleted from most DVD releases. However, some people believe that this scene was also banned because the No Tell Motel employee was an offensive Asian stereotype. *The line "retorqued your Johnson rods" was changed to "retorqued your curtain rods" in reruns because "Johnson" and "rod" are both slang terms for penises. Commuted Sentence * Rocko's car is seen at the car impound calling Rocko to bail it out, and as it does so, a truck behind it is laughing and stares back at it. When it cuts to Rocko on the phone back at his job at Kind of a Lot-O-Comics, squeaking noises can be heard through the phone, implying that Rocko's car is being raped. Hut Sut Raw *Rocko is shown picking what he believes are berries from a bush. A bear runs out of the bush in pain, clenching his crotch, implying that the "berries" were bear testicles. This scene was banned from reruns, and is also exempt on all DVDs. The scene is still shown in Canadian airings on Nickelodeon. *Filburt says "We can't drink that water" when Rocko asks why not, Filburt says that "Fish are dating in it." Gutter Balls *Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, and Spunky are playing a board game where they spank a monkey's buttocks with paddles. This is a reference to "spanking the monkey," a euphemism for masturbation. Season 3 Bye, Bye Birdie *When Rocko is trying to find Turdy, the bird takes off Bev's bikini. Her response is "such a naughty bird". The Emperor's New Joe * The Chameleon brothers tell Rocko a story of a small country called Balzack, an innuendo of the term "ball sack", which is slang for male testicles. Schnit-heads *The episode title is a play on the term "shit heads." *At one point, Rocko asks Heffer, "Is that a sausage in your pocket?", an obvious reference to an erection. Camera Shy * There's a scene where Filburt and Heffer record Rocko naked. An Elk for Heffer * While Heffer and Elkie are seen on a canoe, a rabbit couple is seen rowing behind them as they enter the tunnel. When they exit, there are a number of young rabbits in the rabbit couple's canoe, implying that the rabbit couple were mating while rowing inside the tunnel. Season 4 From Here to Maternity *In the scene where Dr. Hutchison gives Filburt the egg that contains Missy Shellbach, Gilbert Shellbach, Norbert Shellbach, and Shellbert Shellbach, Heffer tells Rocko he loves him, a possible reference to sexuality. The High Five of Doom *Filburt says "Nice melons" to a female grocery store employee who is standing by a display of watermelons. "Melons" is a slang term for breasts. Closet Clown * When everyone reveals their own secrets after learning that Mr. Bighead got a stint as a clown, Rocko says that he likes rainbows, causing all of the guests to attack him. Rainbows, for those who don't know, is a metaphor for homosexuality. * The episode itself may be an allegory for homosexuality. * The closet clown joke in this episode is a spoof of that other very inappropriate thing and hiding in the closet. Seat to Stardom * We can even hear someone whistling at rocko while he is just trying to put on some trousers. Mama's Boy * Starting with this episode, Chokey Chicken has been renamed into Chewy Chicken, due to the original name being a euphemism for masturbation. Heff in a Handbasket * This episode quit airing for a while due to the content of Heffer selling his soul. Category:Articles